Spyro: The Spartan Chronicles
by AK74FU2
Summary: The Master Chief finds himself in a land that is unknown, his main priority is to find a way off the planet. But not without cost, he must journey with these dragons, gain their trust, and work together to defeat a power more dangerous than the Covenant. Review please, I didn't work hard on this one, but I did it with effort.


Spyro: Master Chief Chronicles

Chapter One

Strange New World

"Ugh" Chief groaned as he got up, putting his hand to his head. "What happened?" he asked himself, before getting up to view his surroundings. All he saw was grassy hills all around, until looked beyond the hills, only to spot a city, quite large. "But still... where am I?" he said once again. The large Spartan started walking forward, to the city he saw, by his estimations, the city would be at least twenty miles away. He kept walking until he was met with a forest, he didn't care, all he wanted was to get somewhere else.

_Elsewhere_

"What is that thing?" a figure said, to another figure. "I don't want to know, but my best guess is an ape, in weird armor. It's possibly dangerous, I'm going to have to take it down." it said, before pulling out a bow, and glass like arrows. "Are those crystal arrows? Would it explode on impact?" the figure only nodded, before notching an arrow, aiming for the Spartan. It slowly exhaled, before releasing the arrow.

_Back to John_

Chief was slowly making his way through the brush, until he heard a sound, almost like a whistling sound, he felt something impact him, then a small explosion with enough force to knock him forward, not toppling him over. His shield bar went down by at least twenty five percent, "What the hell?" he said, before turning around, only seeing trees, and underbrush. He scanned the area, until his eyes set on two targets, he walked to them, he knew they were the culprits, he soon started running towards them.

_Elsewhere_

"It saw us, we have to move now!" a figure loudly whispered, before running off, followed by the other figure. They didn't know that John was already upon them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

_John_

Chief was running to his targets, gaining grounds faster than the others could. He saw the edge of the forest, he ran faster, hoping to catch them, dodging branches, jumping over logs, all doing this with ease. He saw the figures disappear through the brush leading to the edge of the forest. Once he got out of the forest, he looked around, but finding nothing, until a shadow flew over him. He looked up, to find a dragon, purple scales, and yellow underbelly. He had no weapon with him, until he saw the smoke, it looked to be a couple miles from his position. He ran in that direction, it wasn't smoke from a campfire, but more re-entry like smoke. He kept running, soon the dragon was behind him, straining to keep up, John decided to go his full potential and ran as fast as he could go. Soon the dragon stopped following him, he smiled, knowing that it won't end up bad like he thought.

Once he reached the smoke, it was the Dawn, in a heaping wreck, but he soon found a way in. Walking through the halls that had little damage, he kept walking until he reached the cryo room. He looked around, then went to the terminal, "Cortana?" he said, nothing. He looked where the chip should've been, but there was empty space, _What happened?_ he thought.

He left the room, not as happy as he once was, he went to the armory, hoping it was still in one piece. Once he reached the room, weapons were all over the place, but they seem unscathed by the re-entry. He picked up a Battle Rifle, still admiring the weapon. It saved his ass many times, but there was someone who also helped him keep alive, but she wasn't in the ship.

He looked some more, until he came across a bag, big enough to hold multiple weapons, he set it down, and grabbed an MA5D, and put it in the bag, putting a couple Magnums, he had to carry the Spartan Laser on his back, but he wouldn't mind. He grabbed the overpowered weapon and put it on his back. He looked some more again, finding a very strange orange colored weapon, "This wasn't in here." he said, it was unknown to him, but kept it anyway. A weapon was a weapon. He found one of the Arbiter's energy swords too. Once he was done, he left the ship, once he got out of there, he spotted an overturned Warthog. He flipped it, and put the weapons bag in the back seat.

He got in and started the somehow still operational machine. He drive off, towards the city he saw earlier, he still can see it, it looks closer too. He looked to see a radio on the warthog, "Maybe a marine, or an ODST did this." he said to himself, before turning it on. Static, pressing another button, music filled his ears. He hasn't listened to music in a long time, it was pleasant to his ears. He was like this for an hour, before arriving at the gates of the city. He got out, and walked to the door, but it opened before he got close. Out came five dragons, one purple, one black, one blue, another yellow, and the last green. He stood still, he saw the purple one point at him, while talking to the yellow one.

The yellow one looked at him with anger, he walked up to Chief. "What is your business here, ape? My student says you chased him out of the forest." he said, "So that's the one who shot me with that explosive arrow" Chief said. "That was not him, that was a cheetah, a skilled archer." he said, before a cheetah came out, then when it saw him, it took out its bow and aimed an arrow, before anyone could stop him, it flew right into Chief's chest. It exploded, knocking him back, making him stumble. "You! Stop that or you'll not live to see tomorrow." Chief said to the archer. Soon the cheetah ran back into the city, "How dare you threaten him" the yellow one said, "He shot me again, didn't you see that, or are you just blind?" Chief said, smirking underneath his helmet. The yellow dragon sneered, before walking back to the others, then the black one looked ready to pounce, Chief readied himself. The it came at him, ignoring the yells form the other four.

It stopped right in front of Chief, staring at him with eyes that could paralyze an ODST, but it didn't faze him. "You're going to have to try harder to scare me" Chief said, to the now stunned dragon. If it was even possible to be stunned. Chief then heard the word ape again, from the other four, Chief grunted before walking back to his Warthog. "Where do you think you're going?" one said, Chief looked to the purple dragon, who said it. "Leaving, if you don't mind" he said, before starting up the Warthog, causing two of the dragon to flinch at the loud noise, the others were too angry to notice.

Chief waved a goodbye, before driving off, _Now where do I go?_ he thought, before stopping in front of the forest, he backed up, and drove in the opposite direction. He had nowhere to go, so he drove back to the city. The dragons were still there, he stopped and got out. "Okay, I give up, is there a way for me to get in without being attacked?" he asked, all of them shook their head, "Unless you wish to be our prisoner?" the green one said. Chief shook his head, "No, I'm no one's prisoner." This seemed to piss off all of them for absolutely no reason. They all charged him, Chief readied himself once again, the first one came, he slapped it out of the sky, it landing to the ground, unconscious. The next met the same fate, then the others tried a different attack plan, but before they could attack, a bunch of archers lined the wall, all of them shot their arrows, Chief ignored them, but he didn't know that all of those arrows were the crystal arrows.

A bunch of explosions racked him, draining his shields, then he began to feel the pain. Letting out a yell in pain, he fell onto his knees, after all of that transpired. He slowly got back up, not giving up. But then fell to the ground, unconscious.

When he awoke, he was in a cell. He was still in his armor, they must have not know how to take it off. He got up off of the ground, where the bed used to be. He stumbled to the cell door, he fell to the floor, still feeling the effects of the arrows. He got back up, to see the dragons looked at him, he stood up, even though he was weak, he still looked intimidating. "Ape, come with us, and don't try anything, or the archers will fire another volley at you." Chief nodded, not wanting to feel the arrows, they luckily didn't pierce his under suit.

He walked to the door, and it opened. He walked out, to see most of the dragons still tense. "Afraid of me hurting you? Better be, that wasn't even my full potential, your archers were lucky that time." he said, before walking past them to the door leading outside. "We going or what? I don't like waiting." he said, the dragon snapped out of it, and left the prison with him following behind. As he walked, most of the inhabitants were dragons, _Where the hell am I?_ he thought, while walking to a rather large building. _Here goes nothing_ he thought as he followed them to the building, wondering what his fate will be.

**Hope you liked the chapter, I had this idea for awhile, I saw no good Spyro/Halo stores except for the one with Arbiter in it, I can't remember the name though. But I hope you like this one.**


End file.
